Thick Blood
by LadyTenebrion
Summary: [BTVS - Alternate Universe] Lizzy is alone. Her parents dead, removed from her friends and locked up in her uncle's house; she thinks her life is over. Over, that is, until she met Will...
1. Chapter 1

**Thick Blood**

:: CHAPTER ONE ::

"Don't worry, Lizzy dear. Soon we shall arrive at your uncles and he'll look after you." Came the comforting voice of her nanny who sat in the black cold carriage with her for support, despite it being against the rules. "You'll make lots of new friends and soon the grief will have passed."

Lizzy smiled encouragingly at her, before turning to look out of the window at the large hard gravel as it bumped passed the carriage.

"There it is." Said her nanny, in awe, "Heartcliff Hall. Your uncle's home." The carriage turned a sharp corner as a large, austere manor came into view. Lizzy took a deep breath and sighed. "Soon you'll forget all about what happened." Continued her nanny, "All about the fire and your parents and your pretty little face will shine again." Lizzy looked out of the window.

"I doubt it." She said solemnly, "I sincerely doubt it."

A dark cloud, that had been forming overhead, began to show itself more clearly as a threat and began to rumble as a few drops of water began to fall from its grey tufts. As the carriage began to slow, approaching the entrance to the manor, an austere face appeared with cold black eyes and pinned hair. She scowled and pointed, directing the coach to the servants entrance.

"What sort of a person is my uncle, do you think?" asked Lizzy, watching from her window as her nanny smartened her collar.

"I don't know, Lizzy. A kind man, I should think. He's your mother's brother and he agreed to take you in."

"So kind that he doesn't greet us personally, and sends a maid to direct us to the servants' entrance." Lizzy scoffed, "I think him not kind. Or rather, not thoughtful."

"Oh Lizzy!" gasped her nanny, "You shouldn't say such things!"

"Right now I am allowed to, though, nanny." She said calmly, "My parents have just died and…"

"Your parents have passed on to a better place." Came the calm reply.

"They're dead. There is no better place!" snapped Lizzy in her young voice, angered by the old woman's set ways.

"Do not be so blasphemous. You speak with the Devil's tongue. May God show you the errors of your ways…"

"And may He strike me down." Lizzy plagued under her breath, looking out of the window again as the carriage was brought to a stop.

An old man came with an umbrella and opened the door, lowering the steps to the ground. Lizzy took his hand and jumped out of the carriage, landing in a puddle positioned perfectly around the carriage. She took a deep breath and looked up at the man.

"You'll want to watch that here." He grunted in an angry voice, leading Lizzy up the few steps and into the main house, past the woman who had first directed them round.

Lizzy was left in the corridor as the man turned around to go and fetch her bags. She watched as the woman dismissed her nanny without so much as a thank you. That was the last time she ever saw her.

The woman shut the door and turned to Lizzy. She scowled at her, walking towards her. As soon as she was upon her she grabbed her by her arm and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You are not welcome here. Do not expect anything. You are lucky with what you get after what happened to your foolish parents." Lizzy was taken aback by this and found herself unable to speak.

The woman stood up straight but kept a hold of her arm. She looked at her disgustedly then started walking hurriedly, dragging Lizzy by her arm behind her. Lizzy was led down a cold, sterile corridor. All working within were silent and dressed in black, making it seem even more ghostly than it already was.

Lizzy watched open-eyed as she was dragged through the halls and led to a small, dusty room with flowered wallpaper that seemed so faded that it barely was visible. There was a large window at one end of the room with a large sill. The view was of the vast gardens and fields which stretched for miles around in each direction. Just like the house, they too were plain and dark and twisted and ghostlike. Dark dead trees were left to fall and be suffocated by crawling vines. No flowers could be seen, only short, neatly kept bushes of plain green.

"Here you are." Said the tall, thin woman. "Get used to it, and realise just how lucky you are that God spared you." She turned to leave but Lizzy ran and placed a small arm over hers. The woman turned, wide-eyed, angrily and flung Lizzy into a corner.

"You do not touch me." Said the woman, "You are not of any help to us, only hindrance." The woman paused before speaking again whilst Lizzy cowered down in fear, "What is it?"

"Please, maam," stuttered Lizzy, quietly "when do I meet my uncle?"

"You don't. He has seen you already, as you were approaching, and does not even wish to know you are here. You are not welcome here."

"As you have said." Said Lizzy, simply, but closed her eyes in hope that she hadn't said a thing.

There was a long pause when no one said anything and silence was predominant.

"Listen girl." Said the woman, calming down, and relaxing her arms which had clenched previously. "Get used to these four walls. There are many rules in this house. Don't speak unless you're spoken to, it is rude. Don't walk on the carpet in the middle of the stairs or it will fade. Don't go outside in the rain. The rain water will make the ground muddy and the mud will get on your clothes. No one will clean the mud off if it gets on and the Master doesn't want to spend more money buying you clothes then he already does. You'll put him in debt one day. You're more trouble than you're worth. You're not welcome here. Don't you forget it."

With that the woman turned and left, closing the door firmly behind her and locking it loudly. Lizzy sat in the corner for some time and waited, crying softly to herself.

The dark clouds kept dark and rained down constantly. Much time passed, as the morning drifted on into the afternoon, and the afternoon into the evening, and the evening into night, but no one came. No sound could be heard but the soft pattering of the small raindrops as they fell against the glass and rolled down.

Lizzy stopped crying as the moonlight streamed into the room, illuminating the tiny drops as they fell softly through the air. She stood up and walked towards the window. Looking out she saw the grounds to her new home and watched the forbidden water as it plummeted down.

Watching it fall she got a sudden pang of fear and courage. She ran to her window and struggled with the latch, but finally flung it open. Feeling the cool night air hit her face she closed her eyes and breathed in. When she opened them she felt the fear fading. She stood on her windowsill and balanced in such away as to be able to slowly lower one leg out of the window. Doing this her heart began to race as she held on tight; nothing could stop her.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards the door. Panicking she tried to lift up her leg and move back into the room, but was stuck. The door opened and the thin woman appeared grasping a tray with some bread and cheese on, and a glass of milk. The woman gasped and dropped the tray, calling for help and pulling the girl back into the room.

Another thin younger woman ran in and helped in pulling Lizzy in, then pinned her down on the bed.

"HOW DARE YOU!" cried the older woman. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Lizzy looked worried and couldn't stop herself from crying. The tears fell now, no longer in her control.

The woman looked at her for a moment, then smacked her across the face. She paused, then, and ran out of the room, returning a moment later with a hammer and nails. Lizzy's breath began to grow heavy as the younger woman covered her mouth.

"Don't be stupid, child." Said the older woman, walking towards the window and pulling it shut. Then, with each nail, she secured the window shut, hammering the nails so far down that they would be unable to be retrieved.

"No supper." Said the woman, pulling the younger woman off Lizzy and out of the door, gathering the materials from the tray with her. Before she shut the door she spoke one last time. "Silence is a virtue. I do not want to hear a word from you. You are banned from leaving the house for at least a year and you would do well to notice the rules. NO GOING OUT WHEN IT IS RAINING! Remember," she paused to think, a grin teasing at her lips, "you're here for a long time..." she said, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

Lizzy remained for a while, breathing heavily on her bed. When at last her breaths calmed, she walked to the window and sat on the sill, putting a hand up towards the glass, watching the rainwater hit it.

"I know," she whispered, "I'm here for an eternity."

_Read and Review!_

::


	2. Chapter 2

**Thick Blood**

:: CHAPTER TWO ::

Many years past, though seemed to take their time. The wind was forever howling, and the rain was forever thundering against the glass window of Lizzy's room. Her mind remained dormant, waiting for the right time, though her body grew; her once flat lined chest grew more womanly curves, as her body bade farewell to the child she had been.

The time trudged by; weary, slow, depressing. Changes to the hall and the surrounding land were made, though Lizzy saw little of it from her sealed prison.

Her small room had gained few objects over the years that she had grown fond of. There was a small table that sloped slightly and wobbled when you leant on it. There were three books; one about love, the bible, and one about superstition, folk lore, daemons...

A bathroom had been built adjoining her room, making it even easier for her to be left alone and forgotten. She'd spend most days and nights sitting on the wide windowsill staring through the clear glass watching the rain fall so close, and yet so far to where she sat.

She couldn't count the number of nights she had sat there, staring out across the fields towards the forest. Time would only remind her of its presence as the morning sunlight would creep over the apple orchard trees at the far end of the garden.

That night, she had done just that; drifted out of time and space as her mind took her miles away. As she climbed between the cold sheets, she closed her eyes, wishing herself far away, beyond the sunrise and further. Her mind ached with longing as she tried to block it out and sleep. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just as sleep enveloped her.

"Wake up!" Said one of the servants, briskly, as she entered the room bringing breakfast. She let out a turgid breath. "You sleep ten times as much as us and don't work half as hard, so the least you can do is be awake when I come in. How many times do I have to tell you!" The bread and warm milk wobbled on the tray as she dropped it onto Lizzy's bed. "Stupid girl!" She spat, cruelly, before storming off, locking the door behind her.

"Someone didn't get any last night!" Lizzy whispered to herself, humoured by her own words. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and yawned. "She needs a man, I need a key!" She said, decidedly. "It's a bizarre mix…" She began to pick at the food; hunger spurred her on, but depression held her back.

The rain started falling again, against her window, filling the room with thuds. Lizzy put down her food and picked up her romance novel, walking over to the window and sitting down. She opened it at random and began to read, resting her head against the glass so that she could almost feel the rain, falling cool against her face.

"…then, suddenly, like a vision of all that was true and good in the world, he appeared, over the horizon, on horseback, riding towards that terrible place, freeing her from all evil." Lizzy read out loud in a mocking voice. She then laughed and threw the book onto the bed.

Suddenly, she gasped and jumped up, backing away from the window. Walking from the orchard appeared a man. His hair was short, though his body tanned and strong. He wore gloves, though no shirt, and carried two large planks of wood over one shoulder. He seemed tall, though Lizzy could not be sure from where she was, as she had nothing to compare him with. She felt strangely compelled to watch as his muscles tensed to hold the wood.

The rain fell about him, drenching his hair. His long fingers pulled it back, out of his face, and wiped the water off his brow. Lizzy took a deep breath and walking towards the window, shaking her head. "Too much romance."

Of what few clothes he was wearing Lizzy could tell that he was a servant of some sorts to the 'mighty' household; a gardener, probably. She leaned her head against the glass, again, and watched him walk across the garden, towards the house.

"Who are you?" she said to herself. "You don't seem to be wearing black, like all the other servants around her. They'll get to you soon, though, or they'll fire you."

When he reached the end of the garden he stopped and dropped the wood onto the ground, rubbing his shoulder where it had rested. Lizzy watched him as he picked up the wood, and carried it to a wheelbarrow, not far away, where he dropped it once more. The he reached inside the wheelbarrow and took out a tattered and worn grey shirt. He pulled it on, though its protection lessened as it grew wet with the rainwater.

Lizzy watched him as he looked up at the sky and the clouds, to see when the rain would stop. He blinked as it splashed against him. Shaking his head, he began to trace his eyes down the rest of the building. His motion stopped when his eyes met Lizzy's through the pain. His face relaxed and he bowed his head slightly to her.

Lizzy suddenly realised what she was doing and moved away from the window, back into her room. A few moments later, when she returned, he was gone.

::

"I thought I told you not to traipse mud in here, gardener." Said one of the kitchen staff as Will entered from the rain.

"I have a name, you know." Said Will, staring at the woman, blankly, rubbing his wet hands over his wet face.

"Ooh, really. Maybe I ought to talk to the master about you. Then we'll see if you've got a name." She replied, holding a potato in her hand and a knife in the other. She got back to peeling it.

"Tell me, Mrs Makeen, what is your station in this house?" he asked, walking in to the kitchen, opposite where she was across the table. She stared at him, shocked at his audacity to speak back to her.

"I'm the cook, and you're the gardener. Now clean up that mess you've just brought in."

"Well, yes, precisely." Will continued, "I'm the gardener and I tend to the garden. You're the cook, and you do the cooking."

"Stop messing about and clean that mess up or…"

"Or what, Mrs Makeen?" asked Will, provocatively, "Or you'll tell?" The cook began to get flustered.

"Don't cheek me, boy. I'm twice your age, and intelligence."

"And yet you're just a cook," he replied with a sarcastic tilt of the head, "so cook!"

At this, her eyes bulged in fury as she scoffed and stomped out of the kitchen, leaving her understudies to their duties. Will stopped for a moment and smiled, before turning to leave.

"No one's ever shut her up like that before." Will turned to see a young woman with wide grey eyes, a wide grin forming at the side of his mouth.

"Thanks." He said, winking at her.

_Read and Review!_

::


	3. Chapter 3

:: CHAPTER THREE ::

The sun was out the next day. As the rain had dried, Lizzy was allowed to venture outside, into the garden, from her room. As she escaped the shadow of the house she stopped for a moment and felt a sunny glow hit her face, warming her soul. She walked into the middle of the many gardens and sat down on one of the many benches. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

"Good morning, miss." Said a voice from behind her. Lizzy jumped and turned to see Will standing in front of her, blocking out the sun. His face was covered in dirt from the days work. The sun blinded her slightly as she dropped her view; his hands were cut and bruised around the knuckles, though nonetheless powerful.

"My God, you scared me!" she exclaimed, forcing her eyes to accustom to the light around him. He smiled at her free use of language.

"Forgive my intrusion, madam," he said, "I just saw you and wondered whether or not you wished to move. A pale complexion like yours would diminish if left in the sun too long."

She watched him for a moment before responding, a determined expression forming on her face. "Thank you for your suggestion, sir, but I would rather burn whilst I have the chance." Despite her words she noticed his features more closely than before; his strong bones, his firm jaw with a sprinkling of workman stubble. He had a small nick in his left eyebrow; she watched his tanned face for a moment before turning.

"You take it upon yourself to be so frank!" he said, with a slight laugh as he sat beside her on the bench.

"You take it upon yourself to sit down next to an un-chaperoned woman!" She exclaimed, shocked, sliding away from him.

Will laughed freely, infectiously causing her to join him in his endeavour. She didn't know why, but she liked it. His laughter diminished into a smile as he perused her features; her smooth creamy skin begging to be tasted. Embarrassed by his attentions her smile grew still and she turned to look away. He watched the pink rise in her cheeks and followed it down her neck to where it disappeared beneath worn lace. Close to her he noticed the shape of her bodice, the soft swell of her breasts as her breath quickened, her nipples pushing against the dress that had clearly not been made for her. A soft breeze blew her fresh scent towards him; the smell of lavender, clean, simple. He watched her for a moment longer before affecting gaze.

"I, um, haven't seen you much. Do you spend much time in doors? Perhaps you read?" he added, noticing the book on her lap. She picked it up and smiled.

"I like to read." She turned it in her hands. Unable to meet his eyes she focussed once more on the cuts upon them. "What happened?!" she breathed, heavily.

"Oh, it happens." He said, smiling at her interest in his health. "It's dangerous work I do." He said, smiling.

She looked at his face, all concern lost. "I'll bet." She said, sarcastically with a mischievous smile on her face. "Those brambles can be hell!" He laughed and once again so did she.

"And you would know, would you?" he said, still smiling, "I thought you were a proper lady who spent all her time doing ladylike things."

"There is a lot you don't know about me. I am quite sure that I cannot be summed up in the word 'ladylike'." She paused and thought for a moment. Her face fell sullen. "I am not even sure the word 'ladylike' can be used in any description of me."

"Can I see your book?" he asked, changing the subject, reaching his hand out towards her. She raised an eyebrow, but picked the book from her lap.

As she passed it to him their hands touched. Will's firm but calloused hand closed around the book and hers. He looked at her, making no effort to remove it. Her ears began to buzz, and the flush that had begun to ebb dawned upon her afresh. She looked back for a moment until something happened that distracted both their attentions.

"Girl!" screeched a shrill voice. "What on earth is going on?" The tall thin woman, Lizzy had grown used to calling Blunderguts, was walking angrily across the lawn towards them.

Lizzy stood up and released the book, pulling away from Will's grip. Her eyes grew wide as she tried to hold herself up tall. The woman scowled at her for a moment, before averting her gaze to Will, who was standing there in shock at the reaction he had seen.

"Gardener, get a way from her!" she crowed, slowing her pace to a walk as she approached them and finally stopped. "I'll have a word with the Master about you!" Will looked at her, bearing a confused expression.

"Excuse me," he said, plainly, "and who are you?" The woman looked utterly shocked as she held herself tall and began to look through wide eyes at the man who had dared talk back. Lizzy tried to stifle a smile at her reaction, though found it hard as it curled at her lips.

"Unless you want to lose this job I'd be silent and do as I tell you!" she glared, looking him up and down. "And as for you!" She began, turning to Lizzy.

"I know, I know," she said wearily, beginning to walk away, "into the house." The woman nearly fainted and opened her mouth a few times as if to speak, before she scowled at Will and marched off towards Lizzy.

Will watched as their movement became engulfed by the hall's entirety. He turned to the book in his hand; it was old and looked tired, as if the pages had been read many times before.

He opened it and saw her name written upon the sleeve. He traced the letters with his fingers before turning to the first page.

"What are you doing?" asked Peter, another gardener on the grand estate. He looked up and smiled, though his face was still scrunched up and confused.

"Reading." He replied, matter-of-factly. Peter looked at the book.

"You're still on page one!" He blurted out, laughing.

"Shut up." Said Will, pushing him to one side, and walking with him back towards the area of woodland they were clearing. He put the book in his back pocket and continued to work.

"That was strange." Said Lizzy to herself when she was back, locked in her room. She was alone and without one of her favourite books, and all plans of escape had fled her mind.

She was instead walking back and forth, biting one of the perfectly formed nails on her long fingers. Her mind dwelled upon the young gardener whose presence she had just been in.

He was strong, yes; that she could not deny. He was also handsome, in a rugged kind of way. But nothing about him was proper; granted, she was beyond all that.

She brought her hands before her and clasped them together; she blinked a few times and thought of his hand upon hers. Her mind buzzed; her heart raced as she let out a breath.

A few hours later, when she found no further interest in her nails, she picked up another book. Kicking off her shoes, she sat in the window's frame, leaning her head against the glass. For some reason she found she wasn't in the mood for reading. With what little nails she had left, she began to pick at the loose paint on the windowsill. Soon, even her interest in that faded and she resorted to looking down onto the grounds. At first she watched the garden and the way the flowers danced in the breeze, but then she noticed her eyes falling to sweeter things.

She turned her head more so as to gain a better view of Will, along with other gardeners, carrying great logs on their shoulders from the forest. She watched too as some of the kitchen staff brought out water for the men to drink.

Will's face broke out in laughter as he chatted with one of the maids; Lizzy's expression hardened.

"Oh, why does it bother me?" she asked herself, frustrated. Moving away from the window. "I mean, I know it shouldn't, and it can't." She lay down on her bed, placing one hand over her forehead and one on her stomach. "But it does!" she whined, sitting up and blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

The day drifted on, and, like a dream, Lizzy dazed through the time. As night fell, and the moon rose up in the sky, and the dancing lights of the stars hung in the sky, Lizzy felt herself becoming more and more alert.

She had not eaten since breakfast, probably because old Blunderguts was angry. She smiled to herself at the way she had so easily been dislodged from her usual demeanour. Will had a knack; she certainly couldn't disagree with that.

A gentle knock turned her from her thoughts. She sat up, looking confused; no one had ever knocked softly before.

"Hello?" she asked, cautiously. She watched as from the small crack under the door a book was pushed. She walked towards it and picked it up. She looked back at the door, as she heard footsteps walk hurriedly away.

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

:: CHAPTER FOUR ::

"Where's that sorry excuse for a human being?" Yelled Mrs Makeen the following morning as she stomped around the kitchen. Her face was purple and all knew not to cross her in such a mood.

"Who do you mean, ma'am?" asked one of the other kitchen staff, timidly.

"Who do I mean?" she screeched even louder, "Who do I mean! That gardener, of course. The cheeky one! The one who doesn't know his place yet!"

"Oh, Will?" asked the scullery maid. The room fell silent, all eyes on Mrs Makeen, who stood their, shaking with rage.

"YES!" she continued to screech, too angry at him to think of anyone else. "YES, _WILL_! WHERE IS HE?" She stopped her pacing and stood with her hands on her hips facing the door to the garden.

Following her gaze, they saw the unknowing worker walk towards them. A few tried to signal him to turn, but he continued, oblivious to their signs.

As soon as he opened the door, he knew something was wrong; instead of cooking or cleaning everyone was motionless, eyes darting between him and the cook.

"YOU!" she scowled, not moving at all.

"And you!" he replied, smiling, "So wonderful to see you again!"

"Just shut-up!" she spat, so angry that she didn't want to be confused. "Look what you've done to my floor! How many times have I told you not to traipse mud in here? And yet you continue!"

"Once." He said, still smiling, knowing that it was annoying her. "Well, twice," he agreed, "now that you've just told me again."

"Don't be a smart arse with me, my lad!" she said, her eyes bulging in her anger. "I want you to clean this floor. And I want you to do it now or I'll talk to Miss Monroe. What have you to say to that?" She smiled.

He looked around from face to face. They looked nervously back. His expression suspended in confusion, he turned back to Miss Makeen. "Who's Miss Monroe?" he asked. A few giggles could be heard and Will, himself, had to stifle one of his own. "No hard feelings." He added, smiling as he grabbed an apple from a huge basket of them, tapped her on the side of her arm and exited the stunned kitchen.

It was a full five minutes before Miss Makeen regained her composure, though the rest of the kitchen staff were having difficulties mastering that skill.

The morning was brighter then any other morning that year, and the day soon became hotter. Because of this, it was decided that Lizzy would be graced with another session in the garden. And so, with the book that had been returned, she ventured into the garden to re-read it.

As she stepped into the sun she noticed three men standing next to a horse that was pulling a small cart. From the way they dressed and the green stains and mud she deduced that they were gardeners as well. Not wishing to be watched, she continued alone into the backfield, laced with red poppies that contrasted romantically with the golden maize that was there. The sound of trickling water could be faintly heard on the summer's day.

She chose a place on the edge of the bank and watched the way the poppies danced amidst the golden rushes in the soft breeze. She was contented just to sit, but soon the simple pleasure drifted into the background. She picked up her book and flicked it open at a page somewhere in the middle. A piece of paper fell out onto her dress.

Lizzy looked affronted for a moment, before cautiously put the book down and opened the note. _Thanks_, it said. _Thanks, _and nothing more. She screwed up her face and examined the note closer. Contented at last with its absence of further explanation she turned her attentions back to the book.

"I see you got my note." Said a voice behind her. Lizzy leapt up to see Will leaning against a tree. From her closer inspection of him, his sleek-lined muscles that were only hinted at in his shirt, were perfectly fitting to his body. His shirt lay between his fingers; used to wipe them. He smiled at her. "Thanks for the book." She continued to watch him for a while, but at last smiled back. Her body had already started to react at the magnificent site of his naked chest, lightly dusted with strong curls. A blush rose in her cheeks and her breath quickened.

"You are welcome." She said in a suddenly croaky voice. Embarrassed further by her reaction, she coughed until it left her.

"I must say, though, I didn't understand a word of it." He continued, walking towards her, ignoring her becoming acknowledgement of him.

Beside her, she could feel the heat of his body. His eyes refused to meet hers as he removed a piece of straw that had attached itself to her.

"Thank you." She said, as calmly as she could muster. He smiled again, though his expression had become more intent, more pulsing.

"You are welcome." He replied, looking down into her eyes. She forced herself to look back for as long as she could, but eventually gave up and dropped her eyes to his lips. _They were perfectly formed_, she thought, _strong and soft, all at once_. The smile deserted his face. At first she didn't notice; she was overcome by this strange desire to feel his lips hot against her skin. His gaze had fallen too; he wanted to hold her, touch her, and let her touch him. She wet her lips with her tongue; Will found the measured movement deeply interesting and watched her, his body tautening in response.

Slowly, she brought a hand up to her mouth, and brushed her fingertips against the soft pink skin. It swelled slightly under the contact. Her body was leaning towards him; she could feel it. It had reacted to his presence in shivers.

Holding her hands, firmly behind her back, she blinked, looked down and forced herself away from him.

"I...um…have to go." She said, suddenly embarrassed of what might happen if she stayed.

He watched her as she picked up her book and hurried away. Taking a deep breath he suppressed the blood that had tension up in him, and forced himself to leave and not run after her.

_Read and Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

:: CHAPTER FIVE ::

The next few weeks passed slowly. Will spent much time in the garden; now preoccupied with tending the roses. The rose gardens held a clear view of the road leading up to the house, and of Lizzy's window, in case she happened to look out.

Still confined to her room, she forced herself away from the pane. She could not let this go further. From a very young age her parents had impressed onto her the severity of honour; honour that would very soon be depleted if she let herself get wrapped up in romance and allow a man to have his way with her.

Summer drifted on into Autumn and Autumn into Winter, and still they had not seen each other. Will continued to annoy the cook, and Lizzy continued to smile as she heard their bickering echo through the corridors.

One day, an icy wind swept down from the north. Frost settled over most of Lizzy's window, blocking all view except of the distant trees. Wrapped up warm in her bed, wearing three pairs of socks, Lizzy awoke to clatters downstairs. Arising, she walked to the window and, through the frost, could just about make out the figures of some men, loading suitcases into a carriage.

"I'm so sorry, Sir." Came someone's anxious voice from downstairs. "I had no idea you wanted to leave this early. The carriage will be ready shortly."

"I am most seriously displeased." A slimy voice immediately followed, making her uneasy despite its distance. _My uncle_, she thought, breathing raggedly. Hurriedly, she pressed her hands against the glass of her window to try to glimpse the famous man.

"Good bye, Sir." She heard a man say as he shut the carriage door. Lizzy listened intently as she heard the horses ride across the gravel and away.

She sat back down in bed and tried to warm herself. Her breath turned to ice in the air and her nose glowed red. A key turned in her door. It clicked and opened. Blunderguts walked in, her hair not as tidy as usual, though her uniform as heavily starched. She carried with her a tray containing two apples and a glass of water; Lizzy's breakfast. She put the tray down on the side of her bed and turned to stare at Lizzy.

"The Master's gone, so you best behave yourself. You haven't got him to look over you now!" Her words dripped with pleasure.

"Fine job he's been doing so far." Lizzy muttered, sarcastically. As soon as she said it, she wished she hadn't. Panic splattered onto her face as she found herself pulled up by the collar facing the prospect of a clenched hand.

"What did you say, girl? Go on! Say it again!" She goaded; anything for an excuse.

A maid ran into the room, her white pinafore turned charcoal black.

"Miss Monroe, Miss Monroe, you must come quick!" she cried. Her face as blackened by soot as her clothes.

"What is it, you stupid girl?" She spat back, dropping Lizzy to the floor and walking towards the maid. "What's happened?"

"The fireplace in the Great Hall has collapsed somewhere, and has spread right across until the Entrance Hall! I've come now to get your help! Please, make haste!" She said, running off, with Blunderguts falling in behind. Lizzy would have laughed, but pain and fear temporarily crippled her emotions.

_The Great Hall_, Lizzy thought, as her captor's form disappeared, _I can get out through the kitchen!_ Since her arrival there, she had planned so many ways in which she would escape. Now, there was no time to waste! Seizing such a perfect opportunity, she tore off two pairs of socks, grabbed some shoes, and stepped out into the empty corridor.

Outside, the rain began to fall. It had long since lost the tenderness of summer rain, and now was falling in torrents from a darkened sky. Most of the household were trying to stop the flow of ash from the faulty chimney, and so running down the servants' staircase, Lizzy darted in the other direction, so as to be found by no one.

The whole house seemed derelict and haunted. Every staircase that she turned down, every room that she ran through was empty. The vastness of the house and grounds now seemed annoying to her as she tried to remain unseen whilst servants ferried to and fro with water, towels and brushes; she wondered if she ever would be able to leave such an expanse of land.

_Should I reach the garden by nightfall?_, she questioned herself as she hid behind clocks, under tables, in cupboards as the servants passed.

_Finally_, she thought as she reached the door to the kitchen. It was shut, and so she had to steady her breath to hear if anyone was inside. She had barely paused a second when she heard noises from somewhere else. These wouldn't have bothered her as much, had not the noises been growing louder!

Immediately, she reacted by taking her chances in the kitchen. She opened the door silently and slipped inside. Hovering behind the door she listened, frozen by fear, as the voices grew stronger. _Blunderguts!_ Her stomach turned.

The urgency of the moment freed her limbs, just in time to lock the door before the knob began to turn.

"Dear God!" She whispered to herself, stepping back, her heart pounding and her hands shaking.

"Who's in there?" Came the invading voice through the keyhole. She didn't reply. "Whoever's in there better open this door right now and I wont get as mad as I should!"

"Now there's an incentive!" came a voice behind Lizzy. She gasped and turned, only to see Will, standing there, amused as always.

_Read and Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

:: CHAPTER SIX ::

Lizzy backed away from him, but stopped when she realised she had nowhere to go.

He had never looked more glorious; a clean shirt with rolled up sleeves, his jaw clear of stubble, his well defined muscles gently pressing against his clothes. But she had no time to dwell, just as he forced himself to ignore the rise and fall of her chest beneath the tight clothing that she wore. His body had already begun to ignite.

He put up his hands.

"Hey! Relax! I'm not going to hurt you." He said, his features becoming concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I have to leave!" She said, gripped by the sudden necessity for escape, forcing the strands of hair from her face. "I have to leave, now!"

"Who's in there?" Shouted Blunderguts' voice as she continued to try and push the door open. "Yes, go round man!" She shouted to whoever was next to her. Lizzy's breath quickened and her stomach felt so light whilst blood pounded in her ears.

"I have to leave, now!" She shrieked again, pushing past him. She pulled open the back door and ran out into the rain. Her skin tingled as she felt the cool rain tumble from the darkened sky onto her.

"Wait!" He called after her, but she was already gone, vanishing in a torrent of rain.

Her mind was blank. She couldn't remember any of her earlier plans to run to Hereford, or down to Nottingham. She had none of her things with her. She was completely unprepared for leaving. But still she ran.

Ignoring the pounding fist upon the door, he reacted immediately, pulling his coat from a hook on the wall. A hand on his shoulder stopped him for a moment.

"Run, Will. I'll stall her. If she finds out it's you she'll kill you!" He didn't turn to see who it was, just ran.

He ran to the forests' edge and stopped. There was no sign of her anywhere. He couldn't even see her, the rain was so heavy.

"Miss Elizabeth!" He called in his deep voice, staring around for any sign of her. "Miss Elizabeth!" He called again. The frozen wind still whipped his face, stinging the cuts that already lay there.

A faint cry marked his decision for him. Done thinking, he ran towards it. The faster he ran, the more clearly he could see a figure dressed in white just ahead of him.

"Miss Elizabeth!" He shouted to her. She turned and looked at him for a moment, but in her panic continued to run. Her wet clothes clung to her and she shivered from the cold, outlining her figure. "Stop, please, you must stop!" He called, but she would not be deterred.

Already, however, her pace had begun to slow. Her delicate shoes were not made for running, and were coated in mud, as was the hem of her petticoat. But she refused to give in.

"Please, Miss, you must stop! You will make yourself ill! Please!" Will called after her, though with each call she pushed herself harder. Her legs ached horribly as she struggled for breath. She turned and could faintly see the outline of the hall, which from her distance was so small now. "Lizzy!" He called after her.

Her legs stopped, her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground. Will ran to her. Wrapping her in his coat, he picked her up, her slender limp figure moulding easily into his arms.

He ran for shelter under the forest ahead; desperate to ignore the unconscious body he held. Laying her down gently upon the mossy floor, he re-wrapped her in his coat. Her hair had fallen free of its bond and lay smooth against her face dripping with water.

"Miss Elizabeth!" He called out loudly to her. "Lizzy, can you hear me?" He placed a work-roughened hand on her cheek, and then across her forehead. "Dear God! Lizzy!" He removed his shirt and wrapped it around her legs. It was clear to him that she needed to be free of those wet clothes, just as it was clear to him to get her back before their absence was noted. "Lizzy!" He called again, "Lizzy. Can you speak? Say something!"

Her eyes hazed open. She could just about make out the figure above her as Will's. Her body felt heavy and dreamy. She could no longer feel the icy wind, nor the wetness of her clothes on her skin. She seemed to just float there beneath him. From the silence she heard his voice.

"Lizzy! Lizzy, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Lizzy looked at him. "Oh God, Lizzy, thank God you're still awake. Lets get you out of here. Come on, Lizzy. If you stay outside much longer you could…" he trailed off, trying to pick her up. "Put your arms around my neck." He said. She did as he said and found herself pressed against his bare chest. His heartbeat echoed in her ears; it warmed her, soothed her…

The rain was beginning to clear showing him a clear path through the kitchen. He'd have to take her back that way. He was about to start for it when she spoke.

"Will." She said, faintly. The feel of his heartbeat pulsed at her very soul. He stopped and looked down to her.

"What?" he asked, nervously, "What is it? Are you cut?" His eyes fell over her body, searching for blood. "I see nothing!" He worried.

He looked down at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Their faces were almost touching now. His dark eyes beamed down on her, his strong arms firmly holding her. Her breath brushed against his skin as she tried to bring herself up to him.

Will felt her hand on the back of his neck, pushing his head down towards her. Her other arm moved to his cheek. It felt so right that she should be touching him; his hard body swelled at her touch. They held each other's gaze for a moment whilst small drops of silver rain that had found their way through the canopy fell about them. With the little strength left in her, Lizzy forced herself upwards. The background merged, all he saw was her, and she him. Her soft lips hovered above his; she longed to taste him further, harder. He brought her body closer, her chest tightening against his hands, his body reacting to her feel. As their lips touched the world about them froze. Time itself stood still and all noise and distraction disappeared.

Suddenly Lizzy fell back in his arms. Her eyes closed and arm fell away from him, limply. His throat sickened, his head pounded and his heart fell heavy within his body. _She couldn't_, he thought to himself_, she can't be!_

_Read and Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

:: CHAPTER SEVEN ::

Through the empty kitchen, round empty corridors, up the shallow staircase, Will carried Lizzy in his arms. He moved silently, and stepped with an urgency previously unmatched, but with care, as he transported her limp body through the great house.

What seemed like an age later, he arrived in her chamber. It had not been touched since she had left.

He lay her down in her bed, taking special care with her head, pulling back the sheets and removing the coat from around her, along with his shirt. He threw it on the floor, removing her shoes moments later. The wind howled outside the windows and the panes rattled malevolently. Fear and worry gripped Will as he found a woollen throw and wrapped her hair in it.

He raised her skirt just to her knees, protecting her honour, and pulled the sheets on her bed around and underneath her. Her body was cold to the touch, unnerving him. He rubbed her legs as patiently as he could until he felt them warming up. Using his strength, he ripped the sleeves from her dress and covered her arms with more bedclothes.

He wished to undo the bodice that clinged to her, but thought of her embarrassment if she should wake to find him undressing her. A row of buttons led from her waist to the soft swell of her breasts. He gently began to loosen them to reveal the shift covering beneath. He had pictured himself undressing her before, but not like this…

"It's not much,"he said, staring at the cold figure before him as he eased more blankets around her, "but it will have to do." He sat down next to her and took a hand in his own. It was cold to the touch, and chilled him, though it was beginning to warm. Colour was returning to her cheeks. He smiled and knelt closer across the bed. He put his ear close to her mouth and listened to her breath as her teeth began to cease their chattering. "Lizzy?" He asked, gently, putting a calloused on her cheek.

Her eyelids slowly opened. She looked at him dreamily. "Oh, Will!" She said, faintly. He smiled, though not at her words, merely at the fact she had spoken. A deep satisfaction filled him.

"Good, good!" He said. "You can talk! Say something else." She looked at him again, though a little less dreamily than before. She was beginning to gain her countenance.

"Will," she said again, "you ripped my dress!" She smiled after she said this and swallowed deeply, rolling onto one side. Her hair was beginning to dry, along with her ripped dress.

Will sat with her as she closed her eyes and her breathing became deeper. He stayed with her for some time. The sound of company forced him to gently caress her face before pressing her fingers to his mouth and leaving. As he left, he shut the door and turned the key in the lock, though left it in the door, before returning downstairs to help with the problems. No one had noticed his absence.

Old Blunderguts had returned to the room later that day, though, upon seeing the key in the locked door had simply deduced that one of the maids had turned it. She removed the key and continued with her day's activities.

By the next morning Lizzy had recovered; her appetite adding largely to her health as she devoured all the food at her disposal. She spent much of that day stitching up the sleeves of her dress to the rest of it. Her mind was playing tricks on her; she hadn't kissed him, had she?

Come nightfall she was thoroughly distracted. None of her books, which had provided solace so many times before, seemed boring to her now. There was nothing that she could see out of the window; the fog and clouds made sure of that. There was nothing for her to do inside.

She lay back in her bed and twiddled a piece of hair between her fingers, after blowing out her bedside candle. A light in the hall distracted her soon after. She was well away from most of the house; few servants ever needed to come to this part. She sat up and listened to footsteps coming towards her.

A shadow appeared in the crack under her door. A letter was pushed under, and then the shadow disappeared. Lizzy waited for another moment before acting. The light in the hall went out, leaving her in complete and utter darkness.

Lighting the candle next to her bedside she rose and picked up the letter. She examined it for a moment, before bringing it back to her bed. She sat down and lifted it away from the seal. Holding it up to the light she read:

_Dearest, Loveliest Elizabeth,_

_I hope that you are well, and feeling much revived from the rain. That woman who was trying to get into the kitchen earlier today, Miss Monroe as I have found her name to be, ensured that I was kept occupied until just now. I wanted to check on you sooner, but I was unable to._

_I have been sent to Nottingham for the next few days, by those above, to redeem lace for some lady's dresses. I leave tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn. I must admit, I don't suppose it would have been so immediate had not my absence have been desired 'til your uncle returns._

_Eternally yours,_

_Will_

_Eternally yours_, Lizzy beamed as she blew out the candle. _Eternally yours…_

The sound of shouting awoke Lizzy late the morning of Will's arrival. The whole house was up in uproar with the Master's return. Pots were clanging, people were running backwards and forwards with polish, and clothes were being re-steamed, pressed, and ironed!

Unusually for so late in the year, the sun was shining and the day was warm. Equally as unusual was the fact that when she awoke, breakfast was already lain out for her, along side a new cream coloured dress. She ate her breakfast, which consisted of fresh fruit and light sandwiches, and put on her new dress. The satin and lace glowed against her skin, the colour perfect!

No sooner was she ready than a knock met her ears.Lizzy stepped away from the door, eying it cautiously. The knock came again.

"Hello?" She questioned towards the door.

It opened. There was no sound of a key turning, no click of the lock as it allowed the door to be opened. Instead, it simply opened revealing a sweet looking maid. She came in and sat Lizzy down in a chair. Then, using the hot paper and towels that she had brought, she began to style Lizzy's hair. Lizzy sat amazed as her hair curled and became preened and proper. Fresh, small, yellow roses were embedded in her darker hair, adding in her elegance.

"Excuse me!" She blurted, finally able to speak, as the maid turned to leave. She stopped and turned, checking the room to see if she had left anything. "What's going on?" The maid looked slightly taken-aback at this question, but stopped and tried to answer it anyhow.

"Sorry, maam," she said, timidly, "I am just here to do you hair for when you meet with your uncle at lunch. I know nothing more about it. Sorry." She added, as she turned and walked off.

_Read and Review!_


End file.
